


绝不放过你4

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L





	绝不放过你4

zero是G7里唯一一间没有监控的包间，基本上就是GOT内部人员和林在范朴珍荣几个人才会使用，也只有他们有权利使用。  
现在金有谦正很没形象地瘫在沙发上，翘起二郎腿，下巴微扬，嘴角带着一丝若有若无的笑，半阖着眼看着BamBam，一副挑衅模样让BamBam才稍冷静下来没多久的大脑再次爆炸。  
BamBam站在金有谦面前，低着头看着金有谦，脸上的表情让人看不出喜怒，但金有谦知道他生气了。  
金有谦一直都觉得BamBam这样的时候特别帅，帅的让人腿软，全开的气场让人不由自主想要臣服，平时明明都是小甜豆的。  
“为什么撒谎。”  
“我可不想再像昨天晚上一样和你吵一架了，搞得大家都不愉快多不好。”金有谦摊摊手耸了下肩，看起来很是无所谓，“再说了，就一次而已，而且你也没必要为这种事情生气啊。”  
“没必要？金有谦，你究竟知不知道你的魅力到底有多大？”BamBam怒极反笑，俯下身凑近了金有谦的脸，两手撑在那人脑袋两旁，将金有谦禁锢在自己和沙发之间。  
对上BamBam好看的双眼，金有谦毫不意外地感觉到了极大的压力感，不知不觉间语气里竟也染上了些许惊慌的色彩，他努力表现得镇定，说出口的话让气氛又冷了几分。  
“我当然知道，不然我怎么有信心这个方法一定有用。”金有谦也凑近了BamBam，这下两个人之间的距离真真是负数了，“不过是一种解决对手的轻松方法罢了，你又何必那么在意。”  
房间里一片寂静，两个人的呼吸声异常清晰。  
呼吸交织在一起，似乎是有些热了。  
BamBam皱着眉扯了扯自己的衣领，再对上金有谦的眼睛，毫无征兆地，他捧着金有谦的脑袋就吻了上去。不算温柔的吻，多少带了些泄愤意味，可是闭着眼睛专心致志接吻、蹂躏着柔软的唇却又担心真的弄伤对方的模样——实在是太过于迷人，让金有谦克制不住自己想要沦陷。  
唇舌交缠，比起昨天青涩的吻，现在的这个吻熟练了不少，多了几分暴戾，也多了几分情欲。  
结束得猝不及防，BamBam喘着气捧着金有谦的脸与他额头靠在一起，鼻尖时不时会蹭到，金有谦伸出舌尖似是在追寻BamBam的唇，无果，这才睁开已经盈了水雾的双眼。  
四目相对，相顾无言。  
“他碰你哪里了。”短暂的沉默过后，BamBam终于开了口，声音不那么冷，金有谦知道他的心情已经好了很多。  
于是他趁热打铁。  
双手缠上BamBam精瘦的腰，金有谦讨好地去蹭BamBam的脸，奶音大爆发，近乎是撒娇了吧，他在BamBam耳边说，“什么啊——”  
“我说，高柳一郎碰你哪里了。如实回答哦，不然会有惩罚。”BamBam的声音已然染上了些许笑意，唇贴上金有谦红透了的耳尖，说话时喷出的热气尽数洒在金有谦耳边。  
“那有奖励吗？”  
“也许。”  
“那我岂不是——”  
“不如实就让你知道什么叫‘得不偿失’。”  
“哇哦，真是让人害怕。”  
“所以呢？”  
“也许是手腕吧。”  
“也许？”  
“也许。”  
“不乖。”BamBam舔了一口可爱的耳垂，轻笑，“该罚。”  
BamBam拉开了两人之间的距离，没等金有谦皱眉疑惑就岔开双腿坐在金有谦腿上，伴随着一小声惊呼，BamBam在金有谦讶异的目光之下把那人精致白皙的手腕送到了自己的嘴边。  
金有谦小小地挣扎了一下，果不其然，没能挣开，心脏正狂跳不止，感觉到手腕上的湿濡温热，金有谦感觉自己有些喘不过气来，热流正往身下汇聚。  
偶尔有时候金有谦也会怀疑自己是不是有些变态，毕竟只是手腕的刺激就能激起他的性欲的话——  
“只是这样的刺激就硬了吗？”BamBam凑上前去亲了口金有谦眼下的泪痣，眼里的笑意挡也挡不住，“那——我们来尝试一下更刺激的吧。”  
金有谦眨了眨眼，长得让人嫉妒的睫毛不经意间扫过BamBam的侧脸，让BamBam有些心痒。  
痒的难耐。  
是怎么演变成这样的呢？  
金有谦的腿被BamBam架在肩上躺在冰凉的大理石桌面上时他晃了晃有些神志不清的脑袋，大脑皮层不断被下身传来的快感刺激，他还不是很清楚到底发生了什么。  
所以说，BamBam是怎么把他压在桌上扒掉了裤子的？可能是那个温柔的吻太过于醉人，让金有谦迷失，稀里糊涂的就对着这个昨天才被自己艹哭的人张开了自己的双腿。  
后穴里搅动的手指让金有谦有些无法思考，他眯着双眼，看着忍得满头汗的BamBam，不由自主地将腿张得更开方便身上人动作。眼里弥漫了水雾，雾气中他看着BamBam有些红的眼角，他在想，BamBam哪来的润滑剂的呢？要知道，zero作为一间商谈工作朋友聚会的正常房间，怎么可能会有润滑剂这种东西呢？  
“嗯？在想什么？”BamBam看着精神有些分散了的金有谦，坏心地用力戳了戳指尖所能触及的软肉，满意地听到金有谦拔高了的奶音，对上金有谦有些委屈的眼神，笑问。  
BamBam笃定金有谦在想他。  
金有谦还能想谁呢？除了他BamBam还能是谁呢？不，只能是他BamBam。  
BamBam对这一点自信而又强势。若是在不久或者久远的将来，金有谦的身边出现了一个人，自称或是别人说是将会陪伴着金有谦走过余生的人，若是那人不是自己，管他男女，他BamBam第一个不答应。  
可你若问BamBam，你爱金有谦吗？  
或许他会回答你说，不爱。  
若你再问，或许他思考过后会说，也许。  
BamBam无疑是爱着金有谦的，只是这爱究竟是深到了什么程度，大概是无解。  
“在想，你是不是早有预谋。”  
“真聪明。”BamBam又添了根手指进去，三根手指进进出出，带给金有谦无可想象的快感，“给你点奖励。”  
“再……多一点……”金有谦闭上眼睛，专心享受着BamBam带给他的感受，扭动着腰肢企图获得更多。  
“啧，他们也看到过吗。”  
“啊……”疑问词堵在喉咙里被呻吟盖过，金有谦只发出一个单音节就又沉到欲海里去了。  
“我说啊，你这个样子，那些人也看到过，吗。”BamBam停下动作，性器隔着裤子磨蹭着金有谦大腿根的软肉，看着金有谦渐皱的眉头，然后对上了那双勾人心魂的眼睛。  
欲海翻滚，汹涌而炙热，澄澈的眼中多了不少疑惑与委屈，让人看了免不了想要犯罪。  
想要弄脏他。  
“嗯？看到过吗？”见金有谦不回答，BamBam脸色冷了几分，抽出手指，慢条斯理地解着自己的皮带。  
“没有——你是第一个——”金有谦委委屈屈的，手肘撑着桌子勉强坐起来，搂住BamBam的脖子，头埋在那人的颈窝处，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过BamBam的耳朵。  
要烧起来了。  
“我不让他们碰我的，我觉得恶心，但是我怕不这样做风险太大，受伤没关系，死也没关系，可是我知道的，我知道你不喜欢我，我也知道在你看来我是你重要的弟弟，我不想你担心，你哭的样子太让我难受了，我不想看到你哭，你生气就生气吧……反正，都那样了。”  
金有谦语气平淡的像是在说我们晚上吃什么一类的家常话，听得BamBam心里一抽一抽地疼，他看不到金有谦的脸，他猜金有谦正露出迷茫的表情，好看的唇张张合合，吐出让人止不住要心疼的话语，眼神飘渺，不知道在看哪里。  
或许是在看他脑海中那个逆光站着笑着向他张开双臂的BamBam。  
性器的进入来得猝不及防，金有谦被BamBam抱起的时候不由惊呼，他向来都是知道自己不轻的。  
“一来……就这么刺激高难度的吗……”金有谦的长腿死死绞着BamBam的腰身，抱紧了BamBam的脖子生怕自己就这么摔下去半身不遂，还没适应这个姿势，后穴就被肉刃生生劈开——现在的金有谦有些喘不上气。  
“不然怎么满足你呀……”BamBam喘着粗气，抱着金有谦后退了几步再次坐在沙发上，“你说，如果珍荣哥知道我们在他，最喜欢的沙发上，干这种事情，他会不会弄死我们俩？”  
“不会。”  
“这么肯定？”BamBam猛地往上一顶，眼睛死死盯着金有谦充满淫靡的脸，双手抓住白衬衫往外一扯，很遗憾金有谦最喜欢的一件衬衫就此光荣牺牲。  
“你以为……珍荣哥和在范哥……有多清心寡欲？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你不知道的吗？”乳尖被含在嘴里，被舌头舔弄，金有谦仰起头想要缓解这过分的快感。  
“知道什么？我以为在范哥和珍荣哥还没在一起。”我以为珍荣哥对你有意思。BamBam抬了抬眼眸，只看到漂亮的脖颈曲线，舌尖沿着皮肤滑上去，精准地咬住了性感至极的喉结。  
“Emmmmm，是没有公开……但是我上次执行完任务来找珍荣哥拿资料的时候恰好……唔嗯……不小心撞到他们俩……”  
“在做爱？”  
“珍荣哥可主动了呢……哈啊……你轻点儿……”  
“你很羡慕的样子啊？”  
“唔……”金有谦扭了扭腰，更好地把BamBam的东西完全吞了下去，肠壁被摩擦带来极致快感，让他发出满足的喟叹。  
“你昨天艹我的时候——有想过今天你会这样被我抱在身上……”又是一记深顶，“被我艹吗……”  
“当然，……啊……没有……”  
BamBam的动作越来越快了，两个人不断交换着温柔缠绵的吻，不断在彼此身上印下属于自己的痕迹。  
这场性爱来得莫名其妙却又酣畅淋漓，两个血气方刚的中二少年无度索求性爱带来的愉悦，似是要把对方蹂进自己身体里。  
金有谦真是不知道BamBam哪里学来的这么多奇形怪状的姿势，一次次地深入让他爽得翻天覆地，毫不吝啬地释放奶音，扭动着腰肢配合着BamBam，他知道BamBam喜欢他这样，不然那落在他脸上唇上脖颈上锁骨上背肌上铺天盖地的吻，狠狠撞上敏感点甚至坏心研磨的行为，要怎么解释呢。  
他们调笑，说诨话，撩的对方面红耳赤，休息的间隙聊一聊身边哥哥们的八卦，然后又投入到新一轮的情爱中去。  
真是——  
愉悦至极。  
纵欲过度的后果是第二天两个人硬是睡到了下午两点才被哥哥们的夺命连环call吵醒。  
哥哥们一个比一个担心，电话终于被接起这才放下心来，忍不住骂几句，无奈叹口气，要他们有点分寸。  
“我觉得我们可能是要被弄死。”BamBam扫了眼被他们弄得乱七八糟无法直视的zero。  
“那你去整理一下。”金有谦累得很，眼皮子都懒得动一下，躺在床上伸手怼了怼BamBam，脑袋蹭了蹭枕头就又要睡回去。  
“有谦？金有谦？你不能再睡了。”  
“你好烦。”  
“我们该回去了。”  
“你倒是给我找衣服啊，我的衬衫已经毁在你手上了。”  
“起来。”  
金有谦揉着头发坐起来，配合着BamBam把卫衣套上，还没来得及睁眼就被BamBam捧着脸啄了下嘴。  
“还没刷牙呢你也不嫌脏。”金有谦对着笑的没心没肺的BamBam翻了个白眼，掀开被子开始穿裤子。  
匆匆忙收拾了下房间，看起来不那么淫靡了，怀抱着对朴珍荣的愧疚，两个小没良心的打开门打算偷溜。  
谁知道刚开门就看见五个哥哥齐刷刷地从手机移开视线抬了头看着他们。  
金有谦&BamBam：咱有话好说。  
“我觉得我以后已经不能直视zero了。”崔荣宰推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，视线在金有谦和BamBam之间徘徊。  
“真没想到我们正正经经用来聚会谈工作的地方居然能被你们……”林在范翘着二郎腿拿过桌上的茶要喝，被金有谦一句话打断直接喷出来。  
“哥你敢说你和珍荣哥没干过一样的事儿。”  
“？？？”  
“？？？”  
“？？？”  
“林在范，真看不出来啊。”王嘉尔转了转手上的戒指，眼底不知是戏谑还是，那叫什么来着，自家的白菜被猪拱了的时候是一种什么样的心情来着？  
“你们居然瞒着我们？！”BamBam见话题即将成功转移，努力想要将谈话矛头指向林在范和朴珍荣二人。  
鬼知道他刚出声哥哥们就又齐刷刷地看向他。  
坦白从严，抗拒打死。  
好的吧，BamBam又怂了。  
“就那样啦。”金有谦笑了，卫衣根本遮不住脖子上的红痕。  
五人心下了然。  
随后大家开始炮轰林在范和朴珍荣，得知两人在一起已经一年了的惊天大秘密。  
“算了，也没多劲爆。”金有谦喝了口巧克力奶昔，“你们俩都认识那么多年了，都日常秀恩爱的人还不在一起也太天理难容了点。”  
“金有谦。”朴珍荣斜眼，嘴角却是止不住地上扬。  
林在范笑了，伸手在朴珍荣脑袋上揉了揉，在听到金有谦接下来的话时笑容渐渐消失。  
“Mark哥我明天的任务对象好像已经跑了。”金有谦刻意忽视了朴珍荣带有威胁意味的话语，转头看向段宜恩。  
“？？？你怎么知道？你和BamBam都……”崔荣宰资料不可置信，话也说的有些磕绊，话到嘴边薄脸皮的崔先生还是没有把“做爱”说出来。  
“昨天就知道了。”金有谦眼里忽然认真，“昨天我出了点小意外，时间计算错误，所以在高柳一郎和王家的人对接之前就下了手，在和高柳一郎对话的时候我看到了林毅，他应该就是和高柳一郎见面的人。”  
“林毅？”林在范皱眉，“我说怎么最近一年都没有听到他的消息。”  
“我猜想他可能就是现在的王家家主最后的那张王牌了，我们有理由相信，现在王家发生的事情。”金有谦抬眸，“都由林毅一手造成。”  
“他——目的是什么呢？”崔荣宰挠挠头，他知道林毅这个人还是因为一年前这个人害得他可爱的弟弟差点失身，“为什么要……”  
“我觉得可能是来报复来的。”段宜恩开口说了今天的第一句话，“有谦，我想他的目标可能还是你。”  
“明白。”  
陷入沉默。  
“王家有一批新的货，Mark哥，我想你们可能得找机会把这批货截下来。”朴珍荣打开手里的文件，递给段宜恩。  
“不，不用，我想，从他们手中买，可能更好。”看完资料，王嘉尔摸了摸下巴，看向金有谦的眼神有了些担忧，“这笔交易对于王家来说一定会是重要的资金来源，对于现在的他们来说，比起军火药品，他们更需要大笔的钱。而且，面对面的交涉，更容易看明白他们想要干什么。我同意宜恩的看法，林毅的目标应该是有谦。”  
“这批货是在一个月后才会到，这一个月，大家可能得辛苦一点，珍荣，你看看怎么联系王家。”  
“OK。”  
BamBam已经沉默了很久了，他有些慌，不，是慌得很。  
林毅？  
一年前的场景在他脑海里回放。  
随着年龄增长金有谦越发精致好看，觊觎之人不在少数，一个Bam少情人的名头挂在这里也是少了很多麻烦，但不代表没有麻烦。  
若是说之前林毅没人给他撑后台想要弄死他轻轻松松，那么现在，整个王家，和很多目前还未知的人事，都是他林毅的棋子，别说把人弄死了，保护好金有谦都有一些困难。  
BamBam无法想象如果，当然是如果，金有谦真的……  
他晃了晃脑袋，不行，太瘆人了，他想想没有金有谦在他身边他就心慌。  
他们打小一起长大，或许还没有竹马竹马到恋人的程度，可情感深厚，友达以上，情人未满。  
BamBam在很久之前，真的是很久之前，他就想过未来他们会有什么样的伴侣和家庭，可是想来想去，除了彼此十指相扣站在教堂前他想不出更好的场景，虽然那时候的BamBam吓得差点跳起来。  
BamBam似乎有点开窍了。  
他想要金有谦陪在他身边，作为兄弟，作为挚友，作为——  
恋人。


End file.
